¿Mi amor verdadero?
by Saray Afuro
Summary: Un día lluvioso, en el centro de Altomare, dos miradas se cruzan. Todo empezará gracias a un paraguas y a la carrera de pokémons de tipo agua... ¡No olvideis dejad reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Esta historia, la haré detalladamente, y me decís como os gusta más. Por cierto, voy a seguir los consejos de Momochanx6, que una vez me dijo que probara a hacer una historia detalladamente, así que me deje un review ^-^ espero que no le importe. **

**Creo que entendeis lo de detalladamente, así que, os dejo con una historia de amor:  
**

Era un día lluvioso. Una chica de pelo marrón por los hombros, caminaba buscando un lugar en el que refugiarse. Las calles de Altomare, una ciudad casi de agua, estaban totalmente desierta. La chica encontró por fin un lugar en el que refugiarse.

Y, de la tienda de al lado salió un chico de cabello marrón, ojos negro como el azabache, y llevaba un Pikachu en su hombro, que solía distinguirse de los demás.

La chica lo miró confusa pero no paraba de hacerlo. El chico parecía que esperaba algo, pero entonces la chica notó algo en su espalda.

-¡Bianca!

-¿eh-eh? -la chica miró detrás suya- ¡abuelo!

-¿que haces aquí? ¡Ya decía yo que estabas tardando mucho!

-Yo..estaba...Es que acababan de acabar las clases de pintura y...me ha pillado esta lluvia y decidí esperar a que escampase.

-Yo no he traido paraguas, salí de aquí pero no llovía.

El chico que estaba a su lado, sonrió a los dos.

-si queréis os puedo prestar mi paraguas. -y se lo da sin que Lorenzo, el abuelo de Bianca pudiera contestar, y se marcha.

-¡Un momento chico! ¿Con que iras tú? -pero ya era tarde. El chico ya había desaparecido bajo la lluvia.

-Ese chico...

-¿Qué pasa, Bianca?

-No, nada, que estoy pensando si estará bien, llueve tanto...

-Bueno, eso es lo de menos. Venga vámonos. -dijo abriendo el paraguas azul.

-Sí. -respondió cuando ya se había metido bajo el paraguas.

Estaban de camino. Todo estaba silencioso y se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia al caer en el agua.

-Abuelo... -dijo Bianca al fin y siguió -¿tu crees que mañana se harán las carreras de los pokémons de tipo agua...?

Su abuelo se quedó pensativo.

-Bueno, según si llueve no creo. -y abre la puerta de su casa.

-(...) espero que no -y se mete en su casa.

Y ya dentro, la chica se subió a su habitación, soltó su bandolera en su escritorio y se tiró a su cama, pensativa.

-Mañana...¿Participará ese chico? Parecía ser un entrenador pokémon...

En ese momento, la chica cerró los ojos y entonces, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, hacía Sol. La casa estaba vacía. Bianca no paraba de preguntarse, donde estaba su abuelo.

-en fin... -dijo cuando ya estaba en la cocina -desayunaré algo. No puedo irme sin nada en el estómago.

La ojiazul estaba desayunando, pero miró su reloj de muñeca, y vio que eran las...¡12!

-¡Ah! -dijo levantandose con tanta prisa que se tiró encima de su vestido su colacao. -¡oh no, encima que tengo prisa!

Y subió corriendo los escalones para volver a cambiarse.

Entonces, sorprendentemente, la puerta de entrada se abrió.

-¿Bianca? ¿Estás por ahí? -dijo un chico. Pero subió sin permiso de nadie.

-¿Quién ha entrado?

-Soy Ross, Bianca.

-¡Sa-sal, me estoy cambiando! -dijo la ojiazul escondiendose.

-Si, te espero fuera. Ya es tarde...

-Lo sé. Sal por favor.

El chico obedece y pudo oír como Bianca susurraba algo.

Cuando ella se cambió, los dos fueron a el centro de Altomare, donde tenía lugar la carrera.

Bianca estaba preparada, ella era la que había organizado esa carrera y tenía que verla junto a su abuelo.

Pero entonces, se choca con alguien y ambos se ríen.

¿Quién será? Continuará...

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Dejen reviews!**


	2. El mejor chico del mundo

**Aquí viene el capítulo 2! Espero que os guste tanto como el 1º! Aquí os lo dejo:**

La ojiazul se rió al igual que aquel chico.

-perdoname -le dijo a Bianca.

-No pasa nada -dijo aún riendo, pero algo la hizo parar de reir.

La chica clavó sus ojos en aquellos ojos negros del chico.

-¿Tú eres la chica de ayer, verdad? -interrumpió ese chico ojinegro.

-Ah-ah si...Tú eres ese chico ¿verdad? -aún sin despegarse de esos ojos.

-Sí. Ayer no me presenté. Soy Richie.

-Yo soy...Bianca.

-Encanta... -pero en ese momento, la alarma sonó.

-Todos los participantes de la carrera, ¿listos?

-¡Ah! ¡Adiós! -se despidió Richie y se fue a la carrera.

Bianca no paraba de recordar la mirada de ese chico.

Un chico de su edad, su misma estatura, amable, guapo, cariñoso...Eso era todo lo que pensaba Bianca de él.

-¡Venga nieta!

-ah-ah si. -se sentó al lado de su abuelo.

-¿Listos? ¡Ya!

Todos los entrenadores, montados en sus pokémons, salieron de allí querían ser el ganador, aunque aún no se sabía el premio.

-¡En cabeza va...Richie y su Sealeo!

-Muy bien, ¡Richie! -animó Bianca, he hizo confundir a su abuelo.

-¿Que pasa Bianca?

-¿eh? No, nada perdón. -dijo avergonzada.

-¡Pero qué veo en mis ojos! -aunció el comentarista -¡Richie se ha desviado del camino!

-¿Qué? -entonces, Bianca se levantó he hizo sacar a su Feraligart, y se montó en él.

-¡Bianca que haces! -gritó su abuelo para detenerla, pero ya era tarde.

Por unas calles en las que no pasaban los participantes, estaba Richie, al que descubró Bianca.

-¿Bianca? -sonrió el ojinegro.

-¡Ri-Richie! ¡Por qué te has retirado de la carrera! -gruñó la chica, enfadada.

El chico sonrió.

-¡No le veo gracia! -dijo Bianca.

-Bueno, es que...Mira a Sealeo. -ella obedeció.

En su aleta, tenía una grave herida que le hacía imposible seguir. Bianca se acercó a Sealeo.

-¿eh?

-voy a curarte. -le dijo a Sealeo con una gran sonrisa.

-esto..no hace falta -dijo el chico.

-¿no? Está muy herido, deja que lo cure.

El chico sonrió dulcemente a la ojiazul, y ambos acabaron con un leve sonrojo.

-e-esto... -y siguió curandolo.

-Bueno...cuando acabes tengo que irme enseguida.

-¿que? -la chica se entristeció y prosiguió -¿no podemos ser amigos?

-Yo no he dicho que no podamos serlo -dijo con una sonrisa, y le extendió la mano -¿quieres ser mi amiga?

La chica cerró los ojos.

-Eso no se pregunta. -le contestó y le dió la mano.

-¡Aquí estais! -dijo Lorenzo interrumpiendo ese momento.

-¿Abuelo?

-ha ganado tu amigo, Ross.

-me alegro por él.

-Vaya...quería ganar yo, pero era mas importante mi pokémon. -dijo triste y a la vez contento.

-Pero... -dijo Lorenzo bajando la cabeza y vuelve a mirar a Bianca -pero el premio era que, quien ganara, tendrá que ser tu novio.

A la ojiazul se le encogieron los ojos.

-¿que? -dijo ella casi desmayada.

-Sí, sé que no te gusta.

-¡Como quieres que me guste!

-Tranquila Bianca. -la tranquilizó su abuelo. -seguro que es mentira.

-No creo... -dijo tristemente. -Richie. ¿Richie? -preguntó la ojiazul, pero Richie ya no estaba allí.

-Ese chico. Que extraño es. -dijo Lorenzo, llevandose a su nieta de allí.

Bianca y su abuelo, volvieron al centro de Altomare, y allí estaba Ross, y el hombre que organizó realmente la carrera.

-¡Anda Bianca! -dijo Ross alegremente. -¿Te has enterado?

-Te refieres a eso. -el chico asintió con la cabeza. -sí. Me he enterado.

-¿Qué te parece?

Bianca se agarró la cabeza.

-¿Crees que me gustas?

-Cuando eramos pequeños, me dijiste que sí. -dijo el chico.

-Era pequeña y no sabía lo que decía.

-¡Bueno! -dijo el organizador. -Eso es lo que hay, a partir de ahora sois novios y no podréis cortar si yo no lo digo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedo...! -a Bianca se le cortaron las palabras, y salió de allí corriendo.

-¡Bianca! -dijo Ross, que fue detrás de ella.

La ojiazul paseaba por esas calles llenas de agua. Pensaba como sería su vida a partir de ahora. Ella conocía a Ross demasiado bien, y sabía que él si que quería estar con ella.

-Ay...por qué a mi. -se decía la chica mutuamente.

-Bianca. -notó la chica a sus espaldas.

-¿Richie? -se volvió ella. -ah...Ross.

-¿que pasa?

-Nada... -se sienta en un escalón de los infinitos escalones.

El chico se sienta a su lado.

-¿Te han dado ya tu primer beso?

La ojiazul se sonrojó.

-A-a que viene eso. -dijo molesta.

-¿Te lo han dado, o no?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-No, aún no... -dijo ella aún sonrojada.

Ross se fue acercando poco a poco a la ojiazul. Y se oyeron pasos, que pareció esconderse detrás de una pared.

-Ro-Ross...-dijo ella, y cuando acabó de decirlo, Ross le regaló un beso.

-(...) -aquella persona misteriosa presenció ese momento.

-Ro-Ross ¿que has hecho? -dijo la chica confusa.

-¿No te gustó?

Bianca se levantó y se fue de allí corriendo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se fue directa a su habitación.

Ella no quería que su primer beso fuera con su amigo de la infancia, si no con otro chico, del que descubrió estar enamorada.

-Yo...yo... -la ojiazul no sabía que decir. -ya no hay vuelta atrás.

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Ya, lo se, era un poquitin largo ^-^' ¡hasta el proximo capitulo! ¡Y dejen reviews! XD**


End file.
